Wings Of A Blue Bird
by Julie star me
Summary: Naruto's going back to it all and this time he will succeed. He's smarter now and knows better than anyone the pain of destruction. He'll give up his own soul to stop the destruction of his beloved home and his precious people. [Time travel fic, smarter but jaded Naruto]


**Wings Of A Blue Bird**

**_Authors Notes: PLEASE READ!_ **

Hello Everyone –bow- This is my second attempt at a Naruto fanfic, after my horrible attempt at the first one. So please be kind and give me your opinions.

**Also please note that even after elaborate edits and checks there will most likely still be mistakes and errors because grammar and expression is not my strong point. So if anyone is willing to beta this after a first read, please review and give me a name. **

Okay this will be a time travel fanfic and I would also like to elaborate that I like to treat all my characters equally and keep them in character as much as possible. I DO NOT DO BASHING! So if anyone is looking for this type of story please click the back button. Please also tell me if you feel the characters are OCC, I will try to rectify this to the best of my abilities.

There are also some elements in this fic that would be parallel to other fics because even though I did not copy it just turns out that way, although I would recommend you reading these other fics. PLEASE don't flame me for it but I will give credits where it's due and these fics are **The Lives Worth Saving by ****cywsaphyre and Doomed to Repeat by Fiachra Ochiern. **

So to cut this short please read and then give constructive criticism. Hope you enjoys.

* * *

**Warning:** Rating may go up as this story progresses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters in any shape, way or form. The only I own is the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

People do make mistakes and I think they should be punished. But they should be forgiven and given the opportunity for a second chance. We are human beings.

**David Millar**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to Pain **

It was so hard to breath. His mind was fuzzy, the world was beginning to blur together and becoming a massive picture of swirls and globs. He couldn't even stand; his quivering legs that could no longer support his body mass crumpled, his body fell to the ground with a harsh thump and before he knew it his face laid parallel with dry land, his head angled to the right and his cerulean eyes met the mix match lifeless eyes of Obito Uchiha.

It was finally over. Obito Uchiha was finally dead.

An amused rasp escaped his lips before he could help himself but he regretted it instantly as a shooting pain raced through his left side. The side that now was missing a chunk of his torso caused by the person that now lay dead beside him.

Obito Uchiha was finally dead yet the world didn't look any brighter nor did the gray sky parted to let in any sun. He wondered why? When a villain die, shouldn't there be some damn sign that the world was going to suddenly reform and millions of people come jumping out of nowhere to congratulate the hero?! Oh that's right there was no one left. Everyone's gone and he was the lucky last. Damn he still expected and wanted a brighter world. He wanted to almost pout, almost.

'You're dying you imbecile', came an irritated but surprisingly soft voice inside his head.

'No really Kurama? Who would have thought huh? Me die? Seems impossible doesn't it' retorted the man sarcastically.

A low growl escaped from the Kyuubi yet there was no heat behind the sound. If nothing else it sounded closer to exasperation. This was probably due to Kyuubi's host ability to stay optimistic even though they were both going to die soon.

The nerve of the brat even after all this time, he was still able to test the limits of Kyuubi's patience. Yet, Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, well what was left of it anyway has grown and matured under Kyuubi's nose. It was great to see that bout of childishness from his host still remains. The fox that the blond has lost of kiddy aspect due to the burden placed upon his shoulders.

'Brat you're dying! Can't you be a little more serious?' the Kyuubi barked out, after all death was something that everyone hated. Naruto seems to be the odd case however, again.

Physically shaking his head hurts too much so Naruto settled for a mental shrug instead. He didn't care much for death but he had long accepted it, after all how could he not when he was responsible for the deaths of so many and being a firsthand witness to it so many countless times. Death was and had always been the end for all the people that chose the path of shinobi, but if he truly ever regretted one thing though during his life, it was that the shinobi hes' sworn to protect all taken before their true time, murdered because of their occupation. All dying in the line of duty to protect the 'Will of fire'.

How many times had he wished and prayed to the shinigami?

That the death reaper be merciful in his pickings? Yet, death lucks hold no favors, not even for those that have used it for most of his life. If truly looking back on his life, Naruto could safely say that he had gambled with most events in his life, diving in first and hoping it'll work out later. This had been an easy plan to follow until the loss far outweighs the prize. Yet when it came to the most important bet, he had gamble with war and life and he has lost. It was an all out gamble upon war. Naruto and Konoha have lost and the forfeited prize was their very existence.

He couldn't save anyone. Not a single damn person! The thought sparked enough bitter resentment to momentarily shove aside the blinding pain that was suffocating him and he, for the first time truly looked at the face that has caused all the pain, misery and the nothingness that resulted from a flawed logic and the actions which lead the destruction of ….. everything.

Obito Uchiha was pale; this was expected, he was after all once a Uchiha. Once a human being too but that matter was debatable in Naruto's opinion because Naruto absolutely refuse to believe that whatever aloof boy Kakashi had told him about was clearly not the man who caused the total annihilation of the Shinobi world. Obito, once known as Tobi, the pseudo Madara, the unknown mask man, well whatever hes' called, Obito could have have been handsome, if not for the scarred complexion that ran down half of his face, the other side of his face unmarred skin. This must of have been a sign, a twisted face for a twisted heart? Plausible he guessed but it might just be because his mind was now addled by the returning pain.

Naruto couldn't turn his head but he knew that there was a sword protruding from Obito's back, after all he was the one that put it there. It was the finishing blow after a severe battle. One of their many battles but significant because it was their last, a battle to truly end all battles. Everything from their arsenal was pulled out and put on display Naruto's fuuinjustsu, kenjutsu, genjustsu (meager as it is), Iryo Ninjutsu, ninjustsu and finally the overall taijutsu. The ground they fought on will no longer be able to bare crops, charred beyond recognition by kenjutsu so destructive, it was like dropping multiple bombs on the world. There was no holding back, there was no need to. Everyone was already gone and buildings were now nothing more than rubble. A world Naruto hated with every fiber of their being.

Eventually though the doujutsus, the sharingan and rinnegan, that Obito prized so highly was his downfall. Relying so heavily on one thing made him predictable and overconfident. Naruto used this to his advantage and lulled him to a sense of security. However, Naruto was waiting for that exact moment, he had planned out everything, so unlike him but war made him cautious and although he was no Shikamaru, he made it work his way. Obito didn't expect the modified chidori, in memory of Sasuke, that went through his chest or the follow-up strike of Naruto's blade. This continued with multiple more stabs.

Naruto was by no means a saint, but he had always respected his fallen enemies, killing was made when it was necessary and there was by no means a resolution that could satisfy both parties but it was something about this particular enemy that made him want to slice and dice Obito until he was nothing more than little pieces of meat. Fortunately a warning and pounding from Kyuubi flashed into his mind and his movements were restrained.

Then shame flooded him for his lapse of losing control, something that hasn't happened since his promotion to chunnin. Really though, it didn't matter anymore, he was seconds from death and somehow it felt almost peaceful. He will finally be with his precious people. He missed them greatly. .

A snort from Kyuubi bought him out of his thoughts, 'Your awfully sentimental today brat. You do realize that death is coming right?'

Naruto raised an amused brow, 'Your being awfully repetitive today. Don't tell me the almighty Kurama fears death?' he questioned the chakra being.

'Me? Fear? Never! That is why you're still a brat, I fear nothing! ', the Kyuubi raised his noise in the air and sniff indigently.

A chuckled found its way into his physical body but this was followed harshly by labored coughs that racked his body causing him to spit out a mouth full of blood.

Even after all they've been through and Naruto was now 24, he was still brat. The nickname although Naruto hated in the beginning now adored because of the adoring connotation beneath it. It was good to know that he can rely on Kyuubi to always remain constant. His last remaining confidant.

Talk of confidant made him focus once more on his fading reality. He stared passed the face of Obito to the revolting image of a suspended Sasuke Uchiha. His second, last remaining confidant.

'He couldn't be any more since he was dead now' thought Naruto sickly. A painful moan escaped his throat sounding more like a guttural growl. Sasuke's arms and legs were speared through and the sticks lodged into the ground. His eyes gorged out of their sockets and head raised to the sky and mouth pried wide open. It made a perfect picture of a man who's been tortured and cried to the heavens for help. Naruto wondered if Sasuke did pray in his last moments but then again, it probably went against his Uchiha pride. Even after the ravens return to the village, in the mist of heavy war, he never truly got rid of his silently pride or haughty action. But Sasuke understood and now he too was gone.

Naruto didn't make it back from his scavenging for food in time, to help save him. Yet seeing his best friend's body staked to the ground was the last blow. He had thought of only revenge and sought out Obito for the last battle. A battle Naruto hated because he only thought of one thing, revenge. Even after all his sprouting of world peace he couldn't stop the agonizing feeling and deep thirst for blood after seeing the mangled form of his last remaining friend. He had set out for murder and slaughter was his prize. He hated war.

'Kyu' he said weakly even though it was said in his mind. 'Do you want me to release you? I can you know, you don't have to die with me if you don't want'. Damn, why was the world so dark now? Oh wait his body had closed his eyes. He couldn't hear anything on the outside anymore.

Both of Kyuubi eyebrow rose then pulled downwards to become a frustrated frown.

'Brat, even after all this time you still have a saving the people tendency' huffed the demon sounding even more irritated, 'You releasing me now would do what? Nothing, I can't rampage because there's nothing to rampage on and plus I have a score to settle with death. So you're stuck with me'.

Yeah that was Kyuubi talk meaning I'm fond of you so shut up and let me care for you. Well at least that's what Naruto's hoping the fox meant anyway.

His was so tired.

'HEY! BRAT! ARE YOU LISTENING?' Shouted an alarmed Kyuubi as he saw the fading light in Naruto's mind.

'Shush Kurama, I'm just going to take a little nap' murmured Naruto as his blackness descended.

'BRAT!... NO STAY AWAKE!' weird that sounded fuzzy.

'BRAT! DAMN IT!'…

'OPEN YOUR EYES! I"LL SKIN YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!'

'BRAT!...'

That was the last thing Naruto Uzumaki heard as his world plunged into darkness.

* * *

Light penetrated the darkness making Naruto scrunched his eyes up in distaste. His right hands instantly raised itself, trying to stop some of the glare drilling into his eyes. Really who was so rude? He was trying to take a nap, damn it.

"Brat, open your eyes" said a muffled sound that was oddly like Kurama's voice.

'Wait won't they supposed to be dead?' recalled Naruto, his eyes instantly snapped open and what he saw, still to this day and no matter how many times he see it, it will continue to shock him.

There before him were the great eight tailed beast of the world. Well nine since he realized that he was sitting on Kuruma's head. Well at least he didn't feel insignificant like the first time he met them.

So let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto was any but speechless. So he did the hopefully normal thing that any possible ex hokage meeting up with the most fearsome beast of the world would do.

"Hello!", he waved stupidly, chuckling nervously whilst bringing his other hand to rub the back of his neck, his habit most people would call it when he either nervous or knew he was probably in trouble, "So I'm guessing we're all dead now huh?"

"We are dead but you are not Naruto Uzumaki" came a despondent reply.

Naruto turned to face the voice and his body instantly froze.

"GAARA!" He shouted, a pained throbbing began in his chest just by seeing the red-head. He wasn't there for Gaara final moment but was there at the sand shinobi's funeral. He remembered almost wanting to blow the wrapped tomb just to make sure the red-head wasn't dead because they had promised to be victorious. Unfortunately that was the beginning of the many promises he and others couldn't keep.

Yet Gaara didn't show any sign that he saw the pained look on Naruto's face, if he did that he must have ignored it.

"It is good to see you Uzumaki, although I wish the circumstances would have been better" was the response to Naruto's outburst.

"Yer brat, better means when you're not dead", the crude remark came from none other than Shukaku, the first tailed beast, the one sealed inside Gaara before he was forcefully extracted.

Naruto squelched down the sarcastic comment that he was going to make. Instead he let the feeling of calm tinged with sorrow sweep over him. He missed Gaara greatly, after his death and it felt like someone reaping away apart of himself. He wanted nothing more than to jump of Kurama's head and touch Gaara just to make sure it's not a dream but he no longer like touching people so he remain content with just staring.

Maybe it was the painful look or the mourning radiating from his person, but somehow Gaara's face seemed to soften just a bit yet never losing its stoic features. Arms crossed over his chest and gourd still strapped to his chest. He looked like he never died. Instead he gave Naruto a jerky nod of the head. The nod meant everything however; it meant he recognized the pain in Naruto but chooses to not mention it.

Still the same old Gaara.

"Kid that's not why we pulled you here" interrupted Son Goku, the four tailed beast, distracting Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yes Naruto we need to hurry" intruded in Roshi, Son's host.

The fact that he's surrounded by all the tailed beats and their host finally dawned on Naruto and his alertness fully kicked in. Standing straight and regal, looking ever the part ex-Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha he glanced around the area. All the tailed beast were in an arch in front of him, much like the first time he saw them and all of them now peered intently at Naruto.

After a moment of silence Naruto, it was broken by , "So if I'm not dead? What are you guys doing here" he asked nonchalantly. This must be dream.

**[Please note that I cannot rap and I will not subjugate to try and read my attempts at trying, so you will have to hear Killer B talk normally] **

"Yo Naruto. What's up?" question Killer B, "We bought you here for a second chance".

Killer B was also killed in the line of battle trying to protect his adopted brother A from Madara.

Shaking his head to lose the thought, he really didn't want to remember now, Naruto once again focused on the people and beast around him.

"Second chance?" What do you mean? And by the way, where is here?" Naruto asked curiously. He's never been to this layer before. The first layer he's been to before was kind of dark in colour and had clouds floating around. Here however, there were pillars surrounding the entire grounds enclosing the beasts in a circle. Green and red vines wrapped themselves around the stone pillar and the stones themselves were decorated heavily with what he recognized was fuuinjutsu markings. How he itched to get close and inspect the runes. The fanatic seal master in him wanted to learn everything those secrets pillars had to offer because he had sensed the instant he was there the power radiating of the rocks.

A night sky casting out around the pillars and amazingly enough the only place with sunlight was on top of them.

"Here, Uzumaki-san is the last and deepest layers of all jinchuriki's consciousness. A place where the jinchuriki and his or her tenant have completely connected. It is also the place where miracles can happen" stated Yugito Nii, she was the jinchuriki of Matatabi, the two tailed beast, a cat if he recalled probably.

"Miracle?" questioned Naruto uncertainly, he didn't believe in miracles anymore. If there were miracles than how come none came when Obito and Madara in their crazed hazed decide to destroy the world. Why did no miracle happen and strike them down where they stood? Miracles obviously didn't exist.

Yet at the site of the entire beast hosts nod unanimously did Naruto body take on a wary posture.

"Yes miracle, like the one we're about to do. Tell me Uzumaki, did you ever complete you time seal?" asked Utaka, the host of the six tailed beast, Saiken.

Naruto body instantly went rigid and he snapped out , "How did you know about that?".

Utaka gave an ambiguous smile but didn't answer his question.

"Tell me" Naruto stated force filled with authority. A frown now settled upon his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, we only know about it because of Kurama" placated Gyuki, Killer's B eight tailed Octupus.

Naruto however was not satisfied with that answered, instead feeling slightly childish for some unknown reason, he raised a leg and stomped down hard on the fox head.

"Kurama did you tell them about my seal?" he asked suspiciously, bordering on a suspicious pout. He didn't know why but he had felt this child in a long time. In fact a smile from him was hard to come by these days, well that was what teme said.

"Brat! That hurt, just because you're so small don't make it any less hurtful and no I did not tell them about the seal" Kyuubi answered, glaring at Gyuki for putting him in the spotlight. It's not his fault that he was slightly disturbed by Narutos temper, after all he was a ball of raw energy for pity sake but when the kid got mad. Damn did the demon get exhausted. It was almost like having an errant child.

"Then how come they know about a seal that I've only experimented with?" Naruto asked, arms crossed and staring questioning down at Kurama eyes which he can see was now rolled up to make eye contact with him.

"Do not worry Uzumaki-san it is because we are the tailed beast. We although unfortunate for some" everyone glanced at Shikaku, "all share a connection. Anything and almost everything that one of us knows, it is instantly transferred to the other as long as our host is still alive" intruded Chomei, the seven tails, interrupting his and Kurama's staring contest.

Naruto looked up eyes widen as a realization hit him.

"So you know?" he whispered, crossed arms dropping to his side and posture assuming a dejected stance, "What the world has become?" it was quiet but almost all beast and man heard.

They all nodded again unanimously, grim looks appeared on all faces.

Naruto gave a weary sigh a turned his head to the side. He didn't want to see the disappointed stares.

"I'm sorry", he whispered again.

If Naruto had turned around then he would have have seen faces of almost all the beast and their host face soften giving him understanding looks. He didn't though so Garaa decided to pull Naruto out of his misery before something drastic happens.

"Uzumaki it wasn't you fault" Garaa pointed out neutrally but with conviction.

Damn how did the bastard do that, remain the same yet with five simple words made Naruto almost believe he was telling the truth.

"Yes it was! Damn it! I promised all of you I would save the world. I wanted peace so much but …" Naruto left it unsaid.

"Uzumaki are you pitying yourself?" Garaa quirked an invisible eyebrow.

"Oh course not!"

"Than don't blame yourself, it is unbecoming of the Hokage I knew" Garaa reprimanded. All other jinchuriki was smart enough to stay out of the argument.

"But", the blond paused temporarily seeming to find the right words, "I couldn't save anyone. They're all gone now and I ….." The hands at his side clenched until it starts to take on a white hue.

Seeing where this was soon going Yugito decided to intervene before the blond Jinchuriki self—destructs.

"Uzumaki-san that is why we have bought you here. Regardless of what the world has become. It is not your fault because of the actions of others. But you have a chance Naruto. A second chance" she stated and for the first time using his first name, sounding almost motherly. A fact that garnered her some weird looks from the other participants.

"Yer that's right kid we're here to send you back. Do it again. Understand?", piped up Killer B.

"What?" asked a confused Naruto. Second chance? Back? Back to where?

Seeing his other partners not making it any clearer for the brat Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage and host of Isobu, the three tailed, spoke for the first time.

"Uzumaki-san what we're trying to say is that we are going to send you back to the past. To the beginning of it all so you can do it all again and maybe this time, help all of us, giving us a chance of surviving this war", said the Mizukage and hurriedly continued seeing the incredulous look from the host of the fox.

"Pardon us for delving into your person works but we took in upon ourselves to look at the seal you made and having nothing better to do then sitting around here, we decided to help you out", the man then pulled out a piece of paper from his robes and with a slicing motion, almost like a shuriken, sent the paper towards Naruto.

Grabbing the piece of paper from midair Naruto looked at it and instantaneously eyes widens comically and if it wasn't for the fact that hes' been trained in Anbu, his jaw would have definitely drop.

"No way" Naruto almost stuttered. This was simply impossible. Improbable. Yet it was right here in his hands.

"Yes as you can see, we completed your seal. You were remarkably close to finishing it, all you were missing was a toh and fu sign", Isobu's host nodded casually, like as if it was an everyday occurrence that a time travel seal could be completed.

When Naruto had finally mastered the third staged seals, he had ideally played around with the fact that maybe time travel was possible, having come across an abandoned temple in one of his search and rescue mission. The temple walls littered with a painting, which from his interpretation was about a culture that commanded time. It seemed impossible, yet it intrigued him. It was an idiotic plan but like any other of his idiotic plan this one wouldn't leave him alone, so he started experimenting.

\Little bits of signs here and there that didn't amount too much. Till one day though he finally had a minor success, being able to freeze the leaves falling around him for maybe a minute or so. It was like as if the world was giving him a break but then as things had it, the chakra exhaustion kicked in. Doing the small seal had cost him to be immobile for almost two days because of the chakra exhaustion even with his almost endless reserves. It was only thanks to Kurama that he didn't die, which he later found out from Sakura, of course this was after he was hit multiple times for being stupid. Kurama after that advised him not mess with time because as he eloquently put it _'if you die it isn't in my best benefit'._

However, Naruto continued to tinker with the seal but then heavy war erupted and with added responsibilities he had cast the project aside for another time. So if the onslaught of fighting and continuous straining battles, it was simply forgotten.

"So you want to send me back?", he asked still not quite comprehending what was expected of him.

The Mizukage nodded.

Naruto frowned harder and gripped the paper in his hand, willing it to spontaneously combust. It didn't.

"How? You need massive chakra supply and I mean massive. Not only that what about Kurama? He's stuck with me for well life? and …" Naruto eyes drifted towards the floor again, "Can't you send someone else? Someone better?".

A deep rumble could be heard under him as Kurama let out a frustrated sigh.

The Mizukage looked like he wanted to do the same.

"Uzumaki we cannot choose someone else, everyone is dead", Naruto flinched.

"And also there is no one better than you to do this job anyway. Even though I loathe to admit it, you're not the idiot that you once were. You who know the pain of loss will know better than anyone else that to for a better future we need to fix the past. So tell me Uzumaki where is your Will of Fire that you believed so strongly about?" he inquired once again trying to regaining his composure after such a sentimental out of character speech.

"It's hard to believe in the Will of Fire when it had been burnt to the ground and fan to a crisp", the blond man spat.

"Then I guess you no longer want to protect your precious people. Save them, love them. No longer willing to fight for them even thought you are given this second chance?", the Mizukage knew that this was dirty, striking at Naruto's most precious dream but he never claimed to be a nice man. He knew Naruto's dream still burned brightly even though it had been doused with buckets and buckets of pain. Yet it still burned, that was all that was needed.

He can see the hesitation on the blonds' face but somehow a look from the Shukaku host instantly forced the brat to stand up straighter. Eyes harden to steel; a solider now stood upon the nine-tails fox head ready to receive his last mission.

"I want to save everyone" declared Naruto, now seeming to look a lot closer to the harden soldier that he was. The tense moment was broken and some broke into genuine grins whilst others little quirks of the lips, Garaa.

"Kid, I need to tell you some of the important stuff now so listen up" stated Son.

"This time travel seal is taxing on chakra, incredible so, and it'll take an enormous amount to send both you and Kyuubi back. There also might be adverse affects when you get back, not right away maybe but you will feel it as times goes on", Son stopped to see that Naruto is till listening.

Naruto nodded.

"The effects will probably be the deterioration of your body; this is because that no two soul can occupy the same time dimension. You obviously not being of the time will be erased and I'm not saying die, I mean you will just be erased. Like one day you're there the next you're not. Do you understand?" Another nod.

Kokuo, the five tailed beast for the first time participated.

"Uzumaki-dono, you already know don't you, when you were in the process of making this seal? That it is a sacrifice. There will be no after life for your soul or will Kurama be reformed. You will just be ….gone?" asked Kokuo almost hesitantly, after all it wasn't everyday that you ask a person, host or beast to give up nirvana so they can live another life of pain.

Naruto closed his eyes in understanding. He won't ever be able to meet his precious people again. His younger self would but he will forever be tramped in limbo and that was only if he was lucky.

But to save everyone, he didn't need nirvana because he knew then and there that if he didn't a take this opportunity now, he will forever regret. He was no coward, he will_ save_ everyone.

A calm peace filled Naruto. He nodded with clear resolution. He will continue to protect the will of fire.

Son nodded and so did Kokuo. The other beast stared somewhat in mild acceptance and admiration that this young man have become. Truth be told they had expected nothing less because he after all Uzumaki Naruto, the prophecy child.

"One more thing, we are only manifestation of residue chakra of our original form. We're spirits in essence so our chakra resource is heavily depleted because we don't have physical forms and with sending both you and Kurama….we can't send you very far back. So we consulted Kurama and after much conferring we decided that we have just enough energy to send you back to your gennin Graduation day", said Son.

"I understand", nodded Naruto. He will not fail. Not this time.

"Kurama will keep most of the backlash of the seal at bay but you must act fast. Change what is needed to be changed and nothing more. I don't think I need to tell you the importance of cause and effect?" Son asked rhetorically.

Naruto chuckled but shook his head. "So Kur, you willing to go through this? Aren't you scared of dying?"

"Brat!" rumbled the Kyuubi. Really kids these days have no respect.

Kakuo intruded before the soon to be time traveler and his tenant dive into an all out verbal war.

"Uzumaki-dono there is a saying I want you to remember, if you meet any of us host in the past life, quote this: _The beast runs freely, isolated but true but times plays sticks, the beast plays tails. _Saying this to any of our past selves will undeniably cause question but at the same time, inspire extreme loyalty and help. Do you understand Uzumaki-dono?" questioned Kukou seriously. After all it is not everyday a mere human, host or otherwise, is granted access to almost complete control loyalty of all nine tailed beasts.

Naruto didn't understand but he knew from the five tailed expressions that this was an extremely important matter. If this much help garnered into his corner, than he will use it wisely.

Naruto nodded gravely.

"I understand".

Maybe it was the look of complete determination on his face or that there was perfect clarity in his eyes. Naruto will never know as suddenly, almost looking as if it was planned. Kurama was shoved to the middle of the circle that Naruto just realized, the other tailed demons were covering. It was fuuinjutsu circle, the time seal to be correct. All demons and host moved to form a circle Kurama and him whilst linking tails, their host closing eyes and hands forming various hand seals.

Instantly the oppressive chakra was upon him, bearing down upon his body and Naruto felt like he's being crushed under a huge boulder. The seal began to glow red than blue followed by a strange sinking feeling. He felt a rush of anticipation as Kurama was being sucked into the seal.

Naruto knee gave out from the force and the last thing he saw before he was completely consumed into the seal was Garaa mouthing.

'_Succeed Naruto. Save us all' _

'_I promise Garaa', _I won't fail',he mouthed back, though he knew Garaa couldn't see.

This was one promise he couldn't afford to break.


End file.
